Their Language
Credit goes to Thekitty699 Warning: This is based off of absolutely nothing. How They See Humans' ' For many years, Demons see us as toys. They live inside of our souls, waiting for the chance to ruin a life or break a heart. They torment us to get our attention before they rip our hearts out. They speak our language in our own bodies to gain your friends' trust. Keep that in mind as I tell you the story my friend told me 26 years ago. Chapter 1: Vengeance' ' It all started around 10:21 PM. I heard a vase falling onto the floor with a loud crash. I went to go investigate the sound as I didn't know what it was. I had discovered it was just a small priceless vase. I kept them around the house, because I crafted their patterns. I was going back to sleep when, a loud knock at the door woke me up. I grabbed a dagger and approached the door, securing the area 20 feet in front of me. My enemy Keith was at the door. Looking for an "Early Fight" even though it was 11:20 PM. I answered the door. After that Keith screamed with the dagger in his chest. I was stabbing him in the chest. It felt like my arms were going against my own will. Eventually I killed him with the final blow. I didn't even care anymore. I went back into my "Sleep mode" for the night. Chapter 2: The News Awaits' ' The next morning was very calm. I didn't remember what happened last night, and I didn't care. I went into the kitchen to get my morning coffee, and to my surprise, I saw Keith's dead body. Frightened by the sight, I dropped my coffee. I decided to call 911 to "try and save his life", But it was too late. He had no pulse at all. What I didn't know was, "Did I do it?" "Did My Sins do this?" I Decided to bury the body before my friend noticed. I went back inside with chills running up my spine. I decided to watch the news to figure out the 7-day forecast. There was a news flash however. "Late Last Night, a psychopathic neighbor killed his own brother for no reason". Shocked, I changed the channel to watch Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. There were so many questions I had. So little answers I got from the news earlier. I decided to take a very short nap until 1:25. Chapter 3: Caught Bloody-handed' ' Around 3:25 PM when I woke up, I was covered in a lot of blood. This is when I lost my mind, and started running downstairs to watch the news. Upon reaching the TV, there was another story to be told and hopefully a few more answers to my questions. "Around 2:30 PM, The Psychopath struck again! Killing 12 Suburban Neighbors." Shocked and miserable, I turned off the TV and decided to stay up all night. Since it was Sunday, I would be glad to be back in High School before I took another life. During the time I was using to stay up, I was playing Pokemon White Version 2. I Caught a Shiny Lairon, a Cobalion, I got a Lunatone, and I beat the Final Gym leader. Chapter 4: News is Shared through the entire school' ' When I walked in, people just stared at me with blank expressions. They were staring at blood on my jacket. My primary enemies were just standing away from me. I found out that my gym teacher hung himself because of the fear of being killed by the "Pyschopath". When I walked into my first period, I was the only student in the class, excluding: Steven, Samantha and Lauren. They all stared at me. Working for the newspaper was Terry. Apparently he found out that "I" killed my neighbors. Suddenly. Everyone sat away from me during lunchtime. Terry had shared the secret with the entire world! I lost control of myself, and stabbed Terry in the throat with a fork. I spat on him and walked away. Everyone saw what happened. The only one who didn't, was Zoey. She was my girlfriend. She would never betray me...Right? Chapter 5: The New Student' ' The next day, there was a new neighbor. The neighbor was the new student. The others told him to stay away from me "Before I killed him". It sounded stupid to Zoey. It wasn't a joke to me. I felt ashamed after yesterday. I was left out of every activity, even Dodgeball. They wouldn't go within 5 feet of me. Zoey on the other hand, wouldn't go 1 foot within range. We were still close friends. The New Student was in my last period. His name was Ryan. We eventually became the best of friends. He shared what he liked about the popular trading card game: Yu-gi-oh in front of the entire class. He told us his favorite card within the universe. After I went home, the remaining neighbors were right outside my door. One had an axe. The other had a mace with a large amount of blood, another had a collection of daggers. Everyone wanted to kill me. I eventually made it into my bedroom without being killed by everyone. Chapter 6: I Turn myself in with Zoey' ' The next morning, there was a very large amount of blood on the walls. I yelled loudly and went RUNNING into the living room. The news was on luckily. I could figure out what happened. "The Psychopath strikes again! Yesterday, 2 children and 19 adults were found dead in a suburban neighborhood. People are advised to stay indoors at all co-" That's when I smashed the TV. It was flying in the air, and it hit the wall with a crash. I never felt furious before...When I knew it. I really was the killer. I covered my eyes. I wanted to die quickly. I decided to turn myself in. I was put into a cell with Zoey. Which wasn't saddening anymore. I felt...Home. We were both charged with 10 years in prison. I was happy. I felt free of the devil himself. The End' ' Today, I feel like I'm free. Today, I feel happier than a clown...Today I felt like nothing could stop me anymore from living peacefully. Let this be a lesson. Never trust yourself for a second. Your soul can lie to you all the time. This is good advice, and I advise that you use it. Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll